<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474349">If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Swearing, Surprise Kiss, kyoru fluff, sugary fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After dinner of curry and rice, Kyo had been helping Tohru with clean up. They were standing side by side, washing dishes, when Tohru asks him to meet her in her room later. He asks her why and she just smiles and says, "You'll see, Kyo-kun"</p><p>--<br/>Taking place during the main story of Fruits Basket, Tohru asks Kyo to come to her room for something</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've started watching an anime called Horimiya and there was a scene I wanted to write out using Kyo and Tohru doing something similar in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner of curry and rice, Kyo had been helping Tohru with clean up. They were standing side by side, washing dishes, when Tohru asks him to meet her in her room later. He asks her why and she just smiles and says, "You'll see, Kyo-kun"</p><p>So an hour later, Kyo finds himself standing outside of Tohru's bedroom. He hesitates on placing his hand on the doorknob. He shakes his head knowing how ridiculous he is being. His heart is completely on his sleeve whenever he is around Tohru, just being outside her door and he is already a mess. Most can see it, annoyingly so.</p><p>He knocks. </p><p>Immediately the door opens, revealing a smiling Tohru. "Kyo-kun, you're here!" She reaches out, taking his wrist with his beads and Kyo tries very hard not to blush.</p><p>"I bought all this candy I wanted to try!" She's explaining now. Tohru grabs a shopping bag at the foot of her bed filled with various candies.</p><p>She places the bag on the floor by where Kyo has sat himself down. He opens the bag curiously. It's way too much candy for either of them to possibly eat. It was though she had bought out a store's supply.</p><p>"What are you going to do with all this candy?" He asks with a chuckle.</p><p>"I'll give some way to Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Momiji-kun, Rin, Haru, Yuki, Shigure-"</p><p>"Okay okay, I get it." Kyo waves his hand with another laugh.</p><p>Tohru smiles too as she sits down across from him. She reaches into the bag, looking though the different choices. "What kind would you like to try first, Kyo-kun?"</p><p>"How about you try one first, Tohru."</p><p>She nods, plucking a candy from the pile. She looks at it, reading the tiny print. "This one is weird one it's suppose to taste like cheese."</p><p>"Cheese favored? For candy?" Kyo makes a face. </p><p>Tohru giggles, shrugging. "I don't know, it could be good."</p><p>"I doubt it."</p><p>Tohru rips the packaging open, popping the candy into her mouth. She swirls it around and makes a small face. "Okay, you're right, it doesn't taste great."</p><p>Kyo suddenly comes forward. Tohru's eyes widen, a small gasp escapes her mouth before his lips descend on hers. A shiver runs down her spine when he slides his tongue across her lips. She opens her mouth, sighing into the kiss. His heart flutters with unexplained happiness.</p><p>He doesn't know what made him kiss her. Curiosity getting the better of him. He takes the candy from her as they kiss, pulling away. Kyo also makes a face at the taste of the candy. </p><p>"K-kyo," Tohru blushes. "What was-"</p><p>He freezes, a deep blush coming across his face. "Shit, I'm sorry.. I don't-"</p><p>"No-No! It's okay, you just surprised me.. I um.." Tohru waves her hands around. "It was-was nice,.."</p><p>"R-Really?"</p><p>"Y-yes, I-" Tohru fidgets, her fingers bunching up the fabric of her pajama pants. </p><p>Kyo's heart hammers in his chest. He wants to ask if he can do it again. To his surprise she beats him to the punch, her hand coming up behind his neck and bring him to her lips. His head spins.</p><p>She takes the candy back, and honestly Kyo had forgotten he had even had it at all.</p><p>When she pulls back after a minute or so she asks with a breathe, "So, um, wanna try another one?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>